Colonial Navy (D8)
Colonial Navy in Battlestar Leonidas/Dimension Eight. Admiralty Since the promoted of Commander Arthur Wallace to Admiral; there has being growth number of younger Admiral in the Admiralty larger in part to Admiral Wallace promotoed them. More Name will be added and also Name may change. 'Admiral of the Colonial Navy and Supreme Admiral: ' Jonas Ingram Stryker (Retire) 'Grand Admiral:' Jonas Ingram Stryker (Retire) George “Dewey” Nelson (Retire) 'Fleet Admiral:' Jonas Ingram Stryker (Retire) George “Dewey” Nelson (Retire) Gary Ware (Retire) John Kronus (Retire) Ryan “Fireballs” Nolan (Retire) James “Clint” Panini (Retire) Alfredo “Al” Panini Steffen Isaak 'Admiral:' George Nebraska (KIA – Cylon War) Faraji Hasdrubal Michael Conway Peter Corman Robert Wilson William Sean Benson Robert Coontz Edward Eberle Charles Hughes William Pratt Allen Ackbar James T. Kirk Retta Nagala Arthur Wallace 'Vice Admiral: ' John Harry Towerrs Gilad Pellaeon Martio Batch Lance Perry Andrew “Macbeth” Irving 'Rear Admiral:' Isaac Chris Kidd Scott Tolan Natasi Daala Katherine “Kat” Kingman Michele Kalian Timothy “Tim” Edward Colonial Fleet List of Battlestars Group A: Active Fleet (Public Knowledge - 120 Battlestar) Fenris Class Battlestar Fenris Prometheus Subclass Command Battlestar Prometheus Arizona Astraios Atlas Epimetheus Menoetius Musashi Pallas Perses Shinano Ulysses Yamato Atlantia Subclass Command Battlestar Atlantia Nova Class Command Battlestar Nova Asteria Crius Eos Excalibur Hyperion Leto Mnemosyne Nevada Selene Theia Victory Stryker Subclass Super Heavy Battlestar Stryker Acland Carnac Farragut Fisher Halsey Hood Kronus Nelson Nebraska Vallette Wallace Titan Class Super Heavy Battlestar ''' Titan Basilisk Chiron Chronos Coeus Colossus Cronus Geryon Iapetus Phoebe Themis Uranus '''Poseidon Class Heavy Battlestar Poseidon Aphrodite Argus Artemis Demeter Dionysus Eos Hades Hephaestus Hera Hestia Zeus Illustrious Class Battlestar Illustrious Ark Royal Formidable Implacable Indefatigable Indomitable Kios Ramilles Redoubtable Resolution Royal Oak Victorious Andraste Class Command Battlestar Andraste Night Flight Rhiannon Subclass Battlestar Rhiannon Columbia Pacifica Rycon Therion Subclass Battlestar Therion Cerberus Subclass Battlestar Cerberus Acropolis Class Battlestar Acropolis Mercury Class Battlestar Mercury Apollo Challenger Constellation Helios Pegasus Polaris Solaria Ticonderoga Triton Valley Forge Venus Jupiter Class Battlestar Hermes Freyja Subclass Light Battlestar ''' Freyja Bifrost Esir Heimdall Hel Jotunn Loki Nioavellir Niohoggr Svartalfaheimr Vaettir Yggdrasil '''Valkyrie Class Light Battlestar Valkyrie Alfheimer Asgard Einherjar Jotunheimr Midgard Muspellsheimr Niflheim Sphinx Vanaheimr Vanir Yashuman Group B: Active Fleet (Non - Public Knowledge - 30 Battlestar) Notes (In Leonidas Universe Only): This are Battlestar they are either full operationed or could be bought back into service very quick. Valhalla Class Refit Battlestar Valhalla Universal Hunter Class Light Battlestar Hunter Venator Paladin Class Refit Battlestar Paladin Charlemagne Indomitable Class Refit Battlestar Inflexible Invincible Hermes Class Light Battlestar Eros Persephone Endurance Class Refit Battlestar Endurance Erasmus Orion Class Refit Battlestar Orion Lemnos Renown Repulse Eternal Class Refit Battlesta Eternal Delphi Nebula Rhea Uned Universa Achilles Class Refit Battlestar Achilles Hector Madrigal Class Refit Battlestar Madrigal Dakota Durga Class Refit Battlestar Durga Celestial Mercury Class Battlestar Ares Jupiter Class Battlestar Jupiter Group C: Battlestars that are not in either Group A or Group B but are operationed at the time of the Cylon Attack Fenris Class Battlestar Marathon Thermopylae Subclass Battlestar Thermopylae Redemption Subclass Battlestar Redemption Spartan Subclass Battlestar Spartan Leonidas Raven Class Stealth Battlestar Raven Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Military Units Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon